


Where You Think You’re Going Baby?

by ConsultingWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin makes a wish, runs into Eren, and gets a date.  </p><p>
  <i>“Are you okay?” the person above him—a male with a delicious voice, Armin noted distantly and felt immediately embarrassed. ‘Delicious’? What kind of lecherous thing was that to say about somebody?—asked, concern heavy in their voice. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Armin tore his eyes away from the serene blue of the sky to meet the other boy’s eyes. What he met was a pair of the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen, set into the face of a tanned, messy haired Adonis—and he really, really needed to quit reading those romance novels Krista kept shoving at him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Think You’re Going Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this to take a break from (You'll Remain) The Perfect Crush.  
> Unbeta'd.   
> Not gonna lie, this one is based off the song Call Me Maybe

Armin stared thoughtfully at the quarter in his hand. It was recently minted, shiny in that ‘new money’ kind of way, and was the last twenty-five cents he had to his name. The gurgling of the fountain’s water drew his attention back to the dilemma at hand. He didn’t believe in this kind of thing; he never had, even when other children were blowing the white fuzz from dandelions and closing their eyes at exactly 11:11 he’d sat by the teacher and read his books. Wishes didn’t exist. He knew that, but still. Nothing was going his way at the moment anyway so he might as well, it wasn’t like he had anything to lose—well, except for his quarter, and now that he thought about it, he only had this because it had come out of one of his bullies’ pockets as they were running away after kicking the shit out of him.

He closed his eyes, breathed in and out, curled his fingers around the coin as he wished on it like his wish could be physically embedded on the coin if he held it tight enough, and tossed it into the fountain with a flick. It sank rapidly and he felt his shoulders drop. He felt stupid, but he’d hoped that maybe it would sink a little slower, maybe waiver in the water.

Maybe if it had behaved stranger he could pretend that it meant his wish were coming true. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel so embarrassed about his wish. He brought a fisted hand up to his chest and rested it over his heart, pledging to himself there and then that he would never tell anyone what he’d wished for.

 Love. What a stupid wish. Armin wasn’t a stupid boy. But….well, who didn’t wish for love?

He shook his head and turned away, homework didn’t do itself and he had a lot of it. He’d thought the AP classes would be more interesting but they weren’t. They were, however, a lot more homework intensive.

Cool wind blew his bangs into his eyes and Armin lifted a hand to tuck the unruly strands behind his ear as he turned. Later he would blame the wind for the entire accident whenever he retold the story to other people, but secretly he would always be thankful for the way the air would kick up at random intervals on that day.

The sudden impact was hard and the other body was solid and wide and Armin felt like he was being hit by a brick wall as his feet where knocked out from under him. The air rushed out of his lungs as his back hit the concrete of the sidewalk. As he stared up at the sky, winded and shocked, he realized that there was someone lying on top of him. That he hadn’t, in fact, been hit by a flying brick wall but instead had been run into by a person. He blinked up at the sky stupidly, looking for clues in the lazily wafting clouds as to what he should do next.

Should he lay there until the person removed them self or should he say something? Or should he show some initiative and try to push the person off? He didn’t have to the time to do any of them before the other person made the decision for him by pushing them self into a sitting position over Armin, their strong thighs clamped around his hips and waist. 

“Are you okay?” the person above him—a male with a delicious voice, Armin noted distantly and felt immediately embarrassed. ‘Delicious’? What kind of lecherous thing was that to say about somebody?—asked, concern heavy in their voice.

Armin tore his eyes away from the serene blue of the sky to meet the other boy’s eyes. What he met was a pair of the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen, set into the face of a tanned, messy haired Adonis—and he really, _really_ needed to quit reading those romance novels Krista kept shoving at him.

Armin wanted to whimper. His body, which Armin had just been acquainted with on a pretty personal level, definitely matched his face. Hard muscles wrapped in smooth, tanned skin, and his _clothes_ ; they made Armin want to drool. A dark green wife beater showed off broad and slightly freckled shoulders and an old pair of Levi’s—faded with time with holes of varying sizes in more than one spot—fitted nicely over what the blonde just knew was toned set of legs.

He flushed as he brain caught up to him and he managed to stutter out an ‘I’m fine.’

The other boy smiled in relief and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he got out rapidly. He held up his other hand, showing off the bright purple Frisbee that was clutched tightly in his fingers, “Gotta keep your eye on the ball, er, disk.”

Armin didn’t say anything, he didn’t know if he could even knew what to say; he was a bit breathless because of the Adonis a top him.

“So, uh,” the other boy tried awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, “I’m Eren.”

Armin huffed out a laugh “I’m Armin; it’s nice to meet you.”

Eren nodded and looked down at him for a long moment before he seemed to realize that he was perched heavily on Armin’s stomach. A blush exploded across his face and he moved to scramble up only to trip himself up. He fell back down and laid there stunned.

In that moment, looking down at the other boy’s embarrassment, Armin felt brave. He pulled the pen he’d tucked in his pocket earlier out and popped the cap off. By the time that was done Eren had once more righted himself and was moving to push himself up.

Armin grabbed his arm, cocked an eyebrow and asked “Where do you think you’re going?”

The other froze and Armin took advantage of the moment, scrawling his name, number and the message ‘call me’ on the soft inner flesh of the other’s tanned forearm. Once he was done he quickly wiggled out from under Eren, using the boy’s stillness, and grabbed his back before hurrying away.

When he looked back the other boy was still motionless, kneeled in the place he’d been when Armin had left, and the only noticeable change in his position was the lifted arm. It was the one Armin had written on and the writing was flipped up to face Eren, who was staring at the words in confusion.

Later that night Armin lay in bed with his cellphone clutched tightly in his hand. Eren wasn’t going to call, he knew that, but well…he could hope, and he had made that wish earlier.

He shook his head, scoffing at himself, and tossed his phone on his nightstand. Instead he picked up the book he’d started before school that morning and lost himself in the pages. He was so involved with the plot and the main character’s struggles that he almost missed the shrill sound of his phone ringing.

Armin snapped the book closed in annoyance, wondering who would be calling him at ten at night before his eyes widened. He stared at the phone for a beat but quickly scooped it up before it could go to voicemail. With shaking fingers he flipped it open, “Hello?”

“Uh, is this Armin?” The voice was familiar and Armin wanted to burying his face in his pillow in excitement.

“Yeah, it, uh, it is.”

“Oh, cool, this is, ah, Eren, we ran into each other earlier,” he sounded embarrassed and nervous and Armin smiled widely as his face warmed, “Or, I ran into you, I guess.””

“Yes,” Armin giggled, “yes you did.”

“So I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner sometime as a way to apologize, or as a date.” The last part was rushed out and Armin’s breath caught in his throat.

“I’d like that,” he managed to croak out.

He cleared his throat and tried again, “The date, I mean. I’d like to go on a date with you.”

He could hear Eren let out a sigh of relief on the other end of the line, “That’s great. Any place in particular you’d like to go?”

Armin’s cheeks hurt he was grinning so widely as he and Eren started to toss ideas back and forth, playful banter slipping in frequently.

Maybe making wishes wasn’t as useless as he’d thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> You can find me at NoSwordsForLittleDragons.tumblr.com


End file.
